


Technology is Amazing!

by ttacticianmagician



Series: Claudeleth Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I finally get to use that tag yay, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Humor, Or Is It?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttacticianmagician/pseuds/ttacticianmagician
Summary: His playful jokes and Byleth’s continued amusement made the rest of the somber conversation go by quicker, but neither of them could alter the paths they already started upon. Byleth would stay in Fodlan in order to advance her career while Claude tended to his father’s company in Almyra. Their separation sorta reminded Byleth of an event in ancient Fodlan, right before it was united under the Rulers of Dawn. Queen Byleth (her namesake) and King Claude (Claude’s namesake) went their own ways for a brief period of time, in order to stabilize the countries of Fodlan and Almyra respectively. As soon as they got everything under control, they had a grand wedding and then lived happily ever after.Who knew if present day Byleth and Claude would get the same fairy-tale ending though? There was one thing for certain though. The ancient royal couple didn’t have things like smartphones, airplanes, and other wondrous inventions. Modern technology would make the gap between them so much smaller.---For Claudeleth Week Day 2: Modern
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudeleth Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842265
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so what was supposed to be a short one-shot spiraled out of control (again). I haven't even finished it yet, but I want to post it now so I'm not posting Day 2 of Claudeleth week like a week later. This will update fairly quickly though. Maybe I'll even dump the rest of the chapters in one go when I finish it.
> 
> Also as a disclaimer, I've never been in a long distance relationship, so I'm writing what works in the story rather than what works IRL lol.

“I’m going to Almyra.”

Those four words made Byleth’s heart sink like a stone. She and Claude have known each other for six years and have been an item for five of those years. Throughout those years at Garreg Mach University, they endured tortuous exams, strength-sapping allnighters, dormitory disasters, parties that went too hard, and all the drama that accompanied a restless group of free-spirited students. At the end of it all, Byleth graduated with a PhD in Ancient Fodlan history and a spot on Garreg Mach’s highly acclaimed research team. Her dream job, basically. Not only would she study what she loved best, she would also get the chance to educate incoming, wide-eyed pupils and nurture that same passion in them.

What’s more, she forged an irreplaceable bond with one Khalid ‘Claude’ Saladin-Riegan. It started out as friendship between two students in the same classes. From their shared interests and undeniable chemistry, their relationship rose to new heights that neither would have imagined possible all those years ago. And Byleth thought it would blossom into something further. The prospect of sharing a future together was something they talked about before. They thought it would work out, as their bonds have already withstood many trials.

But this new challenge might take the cake. Byleth felt her throat catch on something as she spoke.

“Why?”

Claude chuckled, as if such a question didn’t bother him, but his hands told a different story. He gripped Byleth’s hands tightly, as if he didn’t want to leave.

“My father’s sick. Like, seriously sick. And I’m the only one he trusts to run his baby in his stead.”

Oh. Byleth was rendered speechless at his moment of honesty. She should have seen the writing on the wall, and not because Claude spoke of his ailing father often. While Byleth toiled away on her prestigious degree, Claude got an MBA in International Business to help with his father’s mega-multi million dollar company in Almyra, as well as a Minor in Ancient Fodlan history just because he could. There was no way he was going to throw away all his blood, sweat, tears, and money just to stay with his girlfriend of six years. Especially if it meant spending more time on a campus that he became intimately familiar with.

The words she whispered next weren’t out of woe of her own circumstances, but out of concern for his. “Will you be fine with such an important job? You just graduated not too long ago. To make this kind of jump…”

“I’ll be fine, Teach.” He stroked her cheeks with gentle fingers. Byleth couldn’t help but scoff at that stupid nickname he picked up when they first met. Claude thought that the blue-haired young woman strolling into their Fodlan History 101 class was his teacher, and the title stuck even though he’s been corrected many times over.

His fingers fell from her face. “The question is, will you be fine? Because I’m assuming that you can't come with me.”

Byleth wanted to keep his warm touch up there, but settled with just holding onto his hands. “I… Yes. I’m sorry. If this came up a couple of months ago, I would have dropped everything to be with you. But now-”

“I know. You don’t need to say anything.”

A sad silence lingered between them. Byleth’s dream was coming true. She had the once-in-the-lifetime opportunity to study ancient ruins all over Fodlan, including the monastery Garreg Mach University stood on top of. Unfortunately, such ruins wouldn’t be found in the distant neighboring country of Almyra.

“Maybe I could still make it work.” Byleth muttered. “There’s other prominent research teams in Almyra. It wouldn’t be so bad, as long as I’m with you.”

“Byleth, no.” Claude shook his head. “Don’t give up your dreams to be with me. I wouldn’t know what I would do with myself.”

If he was using Byleth’s real name, that meant he was serious. She could do nothing but listen to what he had to say. 

“Besides,” he continued on, “I won’t be gone forever. Just until my father can park his ass in that big, cushy, CEO chair again. It won’t take more than several months.”

“You know, you’re not talking nicely about someone who’s deathly ill.” A faint smile crept up on Byleth’s face.

“Oh, he can handle it.” Claude laughed as he nudged Byleth’s shoulders. “He can’t lose his edge while he’s in recovery, after all. I’ll make sure of it.”

His playful jokes and Byleth’s continued amusement made the rest of the somber conversation go by quicker, but neither of them could alter the paths they already started upon. Byleth would stay in Fodlan in order to advance her career while Claude tended to his father’s company in Almyra. Their separation sorta reminded Byleth of an event in ancient Fodlan, right before it was united under the Rulers of Dawn. Queen Byleth (her namesake) and King Claude (Claude’s namesake) went their own ways for a brief period of time, in order to stabilize the countries of Fodlan and Almyra respectively. As soon as they got everything under control, they had a grand wedding and then lived happily ever after.

Who knew if present day Byleth and Claude would get the same fairy-tale ending though? There was one thing for certain though. The ancient royal couple didn’t have things like smartphones, airplanes, and other wondrous inventions. Modern technology would make the gap between them so much smaller.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I changed the title, sue me. It's a reference to one of my favorite recurring characters in the Pokemon game and it reflects Claude attitude quite well, as you'll see in this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, the first chapter was a bit angsty, so here's some of that humor and tooth-rotting fluff that the tags promised.

The first long-distance relationship problem they encountered was the different time zones. Almyra and Fodlan were off by a couple of hours, which wasn’t a huge difference in the grand scheme of things but it made annoying things more annoying.

Like, Claude was a night owl through and through. He always stayed up late, or sometimes all night, to squeeze more work, video games, or binge watching into his day. Meanwhile, Byleth had to get her eight hours of sleep every night or else she would wake up on the wrong side of the bed in the morning. This didn’t bother them when they lived together, since they were considerate of their partners’ contrasting sleep schedules, but now that they were apart, Claude apparently forgot about how much Byleth enjoyed her sleep. 

Byleth wanted to strangle him the fifth time he woke her up at 11:30 pm with the buzz of her phone. She shot a glare at the traitorous object before rolling over and turning on the screen. Try as she might, she could never ignore whatever mundane message her boyfriend sent her, even if she would rather be sleeping.

His newest texts made her seriously reconsider her stance though. She squinted at the bright screen that illuminated her empty bedroom.

**Claude:** Do you ever think about how technology is amazing

**Claude:** We’re like 1000+ miles away from each other but I can send messages in a blink of an eye

**Claude:** Queen Byleth and King Claude had to wait weeks for letters from each other

**Claude:** Think about that before you block me again ;)

Byleth groaned and pressed the back of her right arm against her eyelids. She woke up for this?! She took a moment to breathe deeply and recollect herself before replying.

**Byleth:** Claude, it’s 11:30 pm.

No response. Foolishly thinking that it was safe, she set down her phone on her nightstand. When it buzzed again, she grumbled as she reached for it in the darkness.

**Claude:** Oh sorry

**Claude:** Doesn’t your phone have an auto-silence function for when you sleep??

**Byleth:** Idk

**Byleth:** You know what else is amazing about technology tho

**Claude:** What

Byleth pulled up an internet tab she was looking at before bedtime, took a screenshot of it, and sent it to Claude. She had been browsing through the price of plane tickets to Alborz, the capital of Almyra, in a moment of idle curiosity. They were too expensive to consider, but the idea of flying to Almyra gave way to pleasant dreams at night. Especially today. The pulsing dots on her screen gave her immense satisfaction.

**Claude:** Wow did you look up tickets for the sake of a joke??

**Claude:** Very commendable

**Claude:** I have taught you well in the way of humor

**Byleth:** I was looking at them before I went to sleep.

**Claude:** Aw

**Claude:** Already missing your co-Ruler of Dawn that much huh? 

**Byleth:** No, these aren't plane tickets to see you.

**Byleth:** I'm going to fly over and strangle you if you keep waking me up in the middle of the night.

**Claude:** And I'll let you grasp my neck any day. ;)

Byleth couldn't take this. She threw down her phone and sighed, only to pick it back up when it buzzed once more.

**Claude:** You know that I can buy plane tix for whenever you want right??

**Byleth:** I know, but I’m too busy at work to take much time off.

**Claude:** Of course

**Claude:** Did you discover something interesting lately? Talk to me

Byleth glanced at the corner of her phone, which now showed the dismally late time of 11:42. As much as she wanted to gush about her research, the allure of the pillow that she was already resting on was much too tempting. Sleepy fingers dragged themselves all over her phone’s keyboard to type a reluctant reply.

**Byleth:** It’s 11:43 pm.

**Claude:** Oh right

**Claude:** Go to sleep

**Byleth:** I'm trying, Claude! 

She was filled with some lingering regret as she put her phone down for good. She wished she could stay up as late as her boyfriend, but it couldn’t be helped. The last time she forgone rest to chat with Claude, she could barely keep her eyes open the next day. Still, no matter what she told herself, she went back to sleep with a dull ache in her chest.

* * *

On the plus side, Claude got to spend a lot more time with the family he rarely got to see while in Garreg Mach. He had so many relatives, Byleth had a hard time keeping track of them all, but she did her best to memorize their names and faces anyway. The monumental task was made a lot easier when some of his family members were just so darn cute.

"Darya, say hello to Auntie Byleth!" Claude cooed to a young girl sitting in front of his phone's camera.

"Hi, Auntie Byleth!" She repeated back in a sing-song voice.

"Auntie Byleth?" The aforementioned woman blinked. Dayra was Claude's niece, so the label would make sense if she was Claude's husband. Yet they hadn't spoken about getting married in a while, thanks to their new relationship status, so to hear a mention of it caught her off guard.

Even though it really wasn't supposed to be a reference. Claude's laugh wasn't as melodious as it was in real life, but the sound still made Byleth's heart flutter. "Auntie's just a catch-all title used by kids for all older women. It's got a nice ring to it though, doesn't it?"

It was a good thing that Byleth's phone didn't have good video quality. Otherwise Claude would be able to see her blushing madly. "Yeah. It does."

"Auntie!" Darya exclaimed. Apparently, the kid had a hard time saying Byleth's name, so she just stuck with her new title. "You're from Folan?"

"Mmhmm." Byleth nodded, ignoring her mispronunciation. "You speak Fodlanese well for… how old are you?"

"Eight!" Darya held out two hands that showcased eight of her adorable little fingers.

"Eight years old. Wow." Byleth murmured under her breath. She was really impressed with her grasp on the Fodlan tongue.

Claude shifted his phone so that its camera pointed more towards his face. "In case you were wondering, the public schools here teach Fodlanese at a young age. It's too bad that the same can't be said of Fodlan schools."

"Yeah." Byleth nodded. If she had that kind of education, she would be fluent enough in Almyran to know when Claude talked shit about her behind her back.

"Oh! Auntie!" Darya's eager little face peeked up from the bottom of the screen. "Do you have…" 

She paused, at a loss for words. Her dark eyes glanced up to her uncle as she exuberantly babbled something in Almyran. Claude replied back patiently. The only word that Byleth could pick out from him was…

"Snow!" Darya repeated after him. "In Folan!"

"Yes. There is snow here." Byleth stood up and strolled over to the window. Garreg Mach, being situated in a mountain, was cold enough to have some frost on the ground as early as the Wyvern Moon. She pointed her camera out towards the lightly colored landscape, and smirked when she heard excited yelps from her phone. 

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" Dayra cheered. She continued her shouts in Almyran, which were followed by more laughter and calm words from Claude. Byleth turned her camera back around so she could see the two of them.

"What's Darya saying?"

"She wants to come back to Fodlan with me to see the snow." Claude had a cute and silly grin on his face that matched his niece's. "I told her you don't want to. That stuff is freezing cold and a pain in the ass to drive through."

"I hope you didn't actually use that kind of language in front of her." Byleth frowned.

"Hey, she doesn't know what I'm talking about!"

"You'll be surprised by what kids can soak in."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Claude winked at her. "You're still at Garreg Mach though?"

"Yes. I'm helping the faculty prepare for the Festival of the Eagle and Lion in a few weeks."

"Heh, it wasn't too long ago that we were just a pair of students partaking in the merrymaking." His voice took on a wistful tone that clenched at her heart. "Remember when we went to Grondor Field to reenact a medieval battle in our freshman year?"

"I remember." Byleth said in an equally nostalgic manner. "You were so excited to set the central hill on fire, even though that tactic killed a lot of people at the historic battle 1000 years ago."

"Hey, you can't blame me for getting excited! It's not everyday that you can commit legal arson!"

Darya's bubbly voice remarked upon their reminiscing in Almyran. As Claude talked to the young girl, presumably regalling her of the time he set a hill on fire, Byleth listened to their conversation with a degree of longing. Claude was so good with kids, even with ones he wasn't related to. In their later years at Garreg Mach, when the two of them volunteered to help out with festivities, Claude took to corralling hyperactive children like fish to water. It made her wonder how he would fare if they had kids of their own. Byleth had no doubt that he would make a great father, but the real question was how they were going to start a family if the two of them were separated by their dream jobs? Claude said that his business with his father's company would only take several months, that he would eventually return to her side, but Byleth found herself yearning for every part of him only two months into their new routine. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

At least all these video calls and constant text messages made the ordeal easier. Queen Byleth and King Claude wouldn't have been able to even see each other during their time away. In present day Byleth's humble opinion, the fact that their relationship survived on top of all the challenges their new reigns faced was a miracle in and of itself.

"Auntie!" Darya shouted, bringing Byleth back to reality. "Hurry up and marry Uncle Khalid so I can go to Folan!"

"What-" Byleth choked on her own spit.

"Darya, you rascal! Look what you did to Auntie Byleth!" Claude patted her head aggressively. "And we don't need to be married for you to go to Fodlan!"

Now that Byleth recomposed herself, a smug smile crept up on her face. "Besides, you should be asking Uncle Khalid to hurry up. He's the one that ran off to Almyra when things started looking good."

That retort elicited a high-pitched squeal from Darya. Claude flinched, not only from the screech but also from how Byleth turned the tables on him. "Teach! Not you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part where Byleth's sleep is interrupted by Claude's texting is based off the times my sister woke me up because she forgot that ~some of us~ had to go to work early the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this will have, maybe 6 or 7? It depends on if I want to combine stuff together. Future chapters will be a bit longer than this intro though.


End file.
